


i lift to a permanent high

by zinthos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinthos/pseuds/zinthos
Summary: Noctis looks at him, blinking gray blue eyes. “What was that for?”“You had whipped cream all over your face for the past twenty minutes, dude,” Prompto snickers.Noctis brings his mug back to his lips and takes a gulp. “What about now?”It’s the little things about Noct, really.





	i lift to a permanent high

**Author's Note:**

> something super short in the spirit of secret santa! for @magatsula <3

It’s freezing outside and, before leaving, Ignis made peppermint cocoa.

It’s the worst because Prompto doesn’t even like mint but _wow_ he’ll eat and drink anything made by Iggy’s hands. It’s just that he _really_ doesn’t like peppermint so with every sip he takes he makes a face that he _knows_ Noct can see no matter how hard Prompto tries to hide it.

“You don’t _have_ to drink it, yanno,” Noctis finally drawls. He has his own mug in his hands, far larger than Prompto’s because Noctis apparently _loves_ peppermint.

“Yes I do!” Prompto takes another sip for emphasis. “And I like it! I _do_!”

Noct looks at him with an unimpressed expression that would be offensive if not for the whipped cream moustache he has over his lips. Prompto doesn’t mention it. Serves him right to look dumb. Even if no one can see it because it’s just the two of them huddled on his couch, buried under layers of blankets and watching movies on Noct’s projector.

It’s the little things about Noct, really.

Because here he is, prince of an entire country but he likes to thrift shop and look for the most out of place things. He’s got all that sleek, black stuff that comes with the package of living in Insomnia _and_ being royalty, sure. But then there are these little details, like this old projector that hums so loudly they have to bump the volume up to its max. Or the weird and funky trunk he has at the foot of his bed where he keeps all his comic books.

Things like that make Prompto feel all warm and soft inside, like peach fuzz. It’s dumb and simple but it’s also so like Noct to be this big name teenager swimming over his titles and trying to be himself. It’s… Prompto sighs and scoots closer to him because, jeez, Noct is _so_ adorable.

Noctis doesn’t say anything and he’s honestly oblivious to the whipped cream just under his nose. Prompto pretends not to notice and just concentrates on drinking Iggy’s peppermint cocoa because Iggy is _magical_.

It’s nice and warm inside the apartment, or it’s supposed to be but the cold from outside sneaks in one way or another and keeps the place a weird mix of warm and cool. Cozy, so that it’s just right.

The movie they’re watching is some bad sci-fi thing, much like all the movies they watch. It’s their thing—find the worst movies and watch them. It’s terrible because they end up liking them and no one ever knows about the references they make because _no one_ watches horrible movies for a favorite pastime.

“Wait,” Noctis says after a stretched moment of silence. “I thought he died?”

Prompto shrugs a shoulder and turns to him, an amused grin on his thin lips. That’s when he remembers about the whipped cream moustache. He snorts a bit, subconsciously leaning in and pressing his lips over the dried up treat. It’s a clumsy kiss, but they’re always sharing clumsy kisses and stumbling around as they figure out just what exactly this relationship is.

Noctis looks at him, blinking gray blue eyes. “What was that for?”

“You had whipped cream all over your face for the past twenty minutes, dude,” Prompto snickers.

Noctis brings his mug back to his lips and takes a gulp. “What about now?”

“That’s just chocolate and it’s all minty. Can’t help you there.” Prompto shifts and settles deeper into the warmth the blankets radiate. “If you want me to help with that, get Iggy to make regular hot chocolate.”

Annoyed, Noctis swipes the back of his hand over his mouth and groans.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be from 50-550 words but here i am with 614 because i either can't seem to write or can't ever shut up. there's no in between.
> 
> happy holidays, you guys!


End file.
